Dance Therapy
by Sidney Pratt
Summary: "What is that?" Loki asked in disgust. He pulled his hands from his ears and glared daggers at Thor. "Stark said it's called an iPod. Made by the Apples of Midgard!" just for kicks and giggles. Reviews are food to starving writers!


**Sup peoples? My first non Hetalia fic! Also my first crack fic…and my first not M fic… Yeah, this one is a lot of firsts for me. It's supposed to be funny so enjoy it! I got this idea while listening to the song Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang. DON'T JUDGE MY WEIRD TASTE IN MUSIC =) if you haven't heard the song before take a real quick detour to YouTube and listen to it, this fic will be infinitely funnier once you've listened to it.**

Loki was imprisoned in a cell made for the express purpose of containing him and preventing his escape. It was charmed to block any magic Loki may have tried, and was also enchanted to have meals appear three times a day without the cell having to be approached. It also cleared waste and kept him clean though he didn't know how.

The cell floated less than a foot in the air; cylindrical it vaguely resembled the one he'd been held in on Midgard while in the company of SHIELD.

The imprisoned god himself was lying on the small cot on one side of the cage. He'd been in that position for hours and gave no sign of moving anytime soon.

Suddenly a metal plated mask appeared over his mouth, sealing his lips and preventing all speech and even some facial movements. Stark had dubbed it the Muzzle of Shame. It too was enchanted to only appear when someone was within fifteen feet of his cage. Loki rolled on his side, putting his back to the man who approached.

"Don't ignore me brother." Sounded the baritone of the god of thunder.

Loki rolled his eyes, no matter how many times he told Thor that he was not his brother the older man insisted on calling him kin. There was a tap on the glass just above his head. Loki stood abruptly and moved to the other side of the cage. He heard Thor sigh then the heavy foot falls as he moved to stand before the captive god.

He was in a sleeveless leather tunic with metal plates. He wore simple soft pants and leather boots. Loki himself was in similar garb, absent however of armor and pockets. Loki glared at Thor and crossed his arms.

Thor smiled and held up a small device. It was silver and black, there seemed to be no buttons or triggers on it.

"I bring entertainment!" he said happily. Loki rolled his eyes again. Thor's ideas about entertainment were quite different from his own.

Thor focused on the slim device, brow furrowing as he struggled to work it.

"Stark said to push this, slide that, push this, pick what I want, and push the arrow…" he mumbled to himself.

Loki couldn't help but be interested as his brother fiddled with the device. It lit up and seemed to be obeying Thor's commands.

Suddenly sound erupted from the device and both men jumped. Thor dropped the little machine. It seemed to be singing,

"Oh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang!"

Thor laughed like a child and pointed,

"Stark game me a tiny minstrel in a box!"

The song continued with its gibberish words,

"OH EEH OOH AH AAH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!"

Loki covered his ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

Thor kept grinning and after a moment started to sing. Loki squinched his eyes shut and pressed his hands harder against his ears.

"Come on brother!" Thor cried, at his words the Muzzle of Shame disappeared and Loki was free to speak.

"Turn it off! I demand it!" He yelled over the music.

"Just enjoy it!" Thor yelled back. He'd started to dance at that point. His long blonde hair was a slight mess as he danced to the nonsense song.

"Thor! I vow on my life that I am going to shove that thing down your throat when I get out of here!" Loki bellowed.

Thor didn't respond to the threat, instead keeping up his dance.

The song began to wind down and eventually the blonde god stopped dancing.

"What is that?" Loki asked in disgust. He pulled his hands from his ears and glared daggers at Thor.

"Stark said it's called an iPod. Made by the Apples of Midgard. They can put music on it and listen to it where ever they are."

Loki looked at it skeptically.

"Are you sure it isn't some kind of torture device?"

Thor shook his head,

"I find it rather enjoyable, as does Lady Sif, Volstadt, and Thanral." He paused, "I assume Hogan did, but you can never be too sure with him."

"Of course those imbeciles would enjoy something so childish" Loki sniffed. A dull headache had begun to throb at his temples.

"I think you need another song." Thor said. He just seemed to want to play with the device.

He picked it up from where it had landed on the floor and selected a new song.

An electronic beat began to play.

"This is one of my favorites, and it already has a dance!"

Words joined the music

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Loki had no idea what language the man was singing in and he didn't care to know. Thor crossed his arms and started to hop from leg to leg. It looked like he was riding a three legged horse while having a seizure. He threw an arm in the air, only heightening the foolish appearance.

Loki stared at the god of thunder. He'd finally lost his mind!

Thor seemed to notice the look of utter disbelief and disgust on Loki's face. He stopped dancing and paused the song.

"You should join me brother. You never know, you may enjoy yourself."

"Oh I doubt that." Loki replied dryly. Thor remained silent for a moment then said slowly,

"You dance with me, and I'll allow you to take accompanied walks around the palace twice a week."

Loki wanted to agree immediately, he was bored, and being able to leave his gilded cage would allow him to being putting in motion his plans of escape. However he didn't want to appear desperate so he pretended to think for a moment before answering.

"Very well, I accept your terms."

Thor grinned, "Wonderful, now allow me to show you the dance!"

He spent several moments teaching Loki the moves when he was sure the surly god had the hang of it he restarted the song.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

They danced. Loki felt like an idiot, but he forced himself to swallow his pride and dance with the blonde buffoon.

After an eternity the song ended.

"ANOTHER!" Thor cried. He changed the song. More electronic sounds. Then some man with horrible grammar singing. At the chorus Thor started to dance,

"I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it. I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

"How am I supposed to dance to this?" Loki asked angrily. He could feel his chances of freedom slipping away every second he was inactive.

"Just dance however you want!" Thor answered. He just seemed to be spazzing to the beat.

Screwing up his face into a grimace Loki began to nod in time, then moves his hips and arms and before he knew it he was in full swing with the loud music.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle YEAH!" Cried the singer and Loki followed the man's instructions, wiggling for all he was worth.

Thor stopped dancing and stared at the caged god. He was really getting into it. Thor couldn't help it. He laughed, he laughed so hard that tears were running out of his eyes and he was doubled over. Loki stopped what he was doing and glared at the blonde Asgardian.

"I see nothing funny here."

The now sour and slightly embarrassed god turned his back on the laughing blonde and sat on the cot with his back to Thor.

Eventually his laughter subsided and Thor felt a little guilty for laughing.

"I apologize brother, it was wrong of me to mock you."

There was a whisper of air as the nearly invisible door of the cell unsealed and opened. Loki turned in shock to Thor.

"I promised" He said. Cuffs appeared around Loki's wrists and the Muzzle of Shame reaffirmed itself over his lower jaw.

"I'll go with you today."

Loki was glad for once of the muzzle that covered most of his face; it hid the satisfied smile that graced his thin lips. What a fool his "brother" was.

Three months later Loki escaped.

He made sure to kill the iPod

Before he left.


End file.
